


Snooze Button

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, gratuitous use of firearms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early one Saturday morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snooze Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts), [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/gifts).



> For my betas cause they made me write it. :)   
> 

BOOM CRASH

Jensen rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. He jacked a round into his 9 mil. and stared frantically around the room searching for an intruder. His head throbbed in time with his racing heart. The door was still shut tight, the windows clear and intact. All he could see out of place was the smoldering ruin of their alarm clock on the low dresser.

Cougar rolled over with a groan and stared down at him bleary eyed. He slipped his .45 back under his pillow and rolled onto his back with a grunt.

"Shit Cougs, what the fuck?!" Jensen sputtered.

Cougar lifted one shoulder. "Snooze button." He pulled the blankets over his head and snuggled back down with a sigh.


End file.
